dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Timcanpy
Timcanpy is a golem from Katsura Hoshino's animanga, D.Gray-man. Appearance Tim appears to be like a small golden ball with wings and a tail along with small horns on the top and peg-like feet on the bottom. Like other golems, he is a living being that is flesh and blood, and must follow his master's orders. Even though he is a golem, we have not seen him communicating with the headquarters. Though you cannot see it, he also has a giant mouth that can practically eat anything. During the Europe Branch's Headquarter move, Tim was affected by the Hair Tonic and grew two ponytails, but the effect of the tonic was removed after the move. Timcanpy seems to gradually grow whenever he gets near to General Cross, his master, but also changes size randomly throughout the story. His current size is greater than Allen, with an obvious mouth and the wings being oriented to the side slightly more. Though, in the latest chapter he has shrunk down to a size roughly twice that of his original size. Personality Timcanpy has very deep attachments to both General Cross and Allen, mainly because Allen is Cross's disciple, even going as far as "crying" when reunited with Allen in the ark. After Cross's disappearance, Tim often visits his room to cuddle against the place he was last. Allen has to retrieve him on many occasions. Tim has a "rivalry" with Yu Kanda's golem. As it is seen when Allen and Kanda argue, the two golems glare at each other and even once Tim is seen trying to eat Kanda's golem. Tim is shown to be aggressive in self defense or to protect his master or his master's apprentice. Even though he is a golem, he can eat food and will "ask" for it from Allen. Tim is also seen to follow Lenalee when Allen is not around or sometimes when Allen is fighting. In addition, Tim has been seen smoking in the manga, where both he and Bookman have cigars in their mouths. Bookman seems to be impressed. History Tim first appears as Allen's golem given to him by his master. Before this he was the property of General Cross and seems unique amongst all other golems who have a single eye and bat-like appearance it may be because Timcanpy is a more advanced golem. Synopsis Originally belonging to Cross Marian, at which point Timcanpy rode on the General's hat and seemed quite larger than his current form, Timcanpy was given to Allen Walker in order to reach the Black Order HQ. Timcanpy has no role in combat, merely removing himself from the line of fire, and plays little to no role in the manga until the Order needed to find General Cross. Timcanpy has the ability to find Cross Marian no matter where he is in the world, since the General created him. As a golem, Timcanpy is quick and tireless, able to evade many Level 2 Akumas as he fled from Allen's presumed corpse with an Innocence fragment after Tyki Mikk's original attack in China. Timcanpy has some connection to The 14th, the 14th called it "My Timcanpy" on the Ark, and said that together, the golem and Allen have the power of the Musician (It is eventually revealed that he originally belonged to the 14th). Within Timcanpy was a musical score that the 14th claims belonged to Allen. Timcanpy had once again grown larger at this point. The mysterious set of music scores that Timcanpy projected, is created by Mana and himself years ago, which disturbs Allen greatly. Later on, after the invasion of the Black Order HQ, Timcanpy was present during Allen's and Cross' conversation, and it ate the end of his cigarette. Timcampy is later seen after he grew to an enormous size and transforming into a monster form saving Allen from Tewaku before she killed him. During Allen's containment in the Black Order, Timcanpy is seen restrained by chains and seals in Allen's cell. Trivia *Timcanpy is often eaten by catsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 01. *The symbol on Tim's face changes several times: **An "A" when Tyki Mikk called Allen "Cheating Boy A". **A Heart when Lenalee "begs" Cross Marian to stay at the Order. **An exclamation point when Link shows Allen the "musical score" during Allen being under surveillance. **An exclamation point when the hair tonic falls on both him and Allen during the Headquarters moving. *Timcanpy's name is from a silver accessory brand name that Hoshino likes. *According to the databook Timcanpy likes Allen, Cross and Girls. References Navigation Category:characters Category:Golem